dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Realms
"Infinite Realms" is the forty-second episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. After meeting Frostbite, Danny and friends are given the Infi-Map that lets them traverse to any part of the Ghost Zone, but they end up in a wild goose chase when Vlad steals the fabled map. Episode Recap Danny and his friends (the latter two inside the Specter Speeder) try to follow Danny's map of the Ghost Zone to get home, hopelessly lost in the process. Following two ghosts into an icy land, they meet an angry Frostbite who attacks the three immediately until Danny removes a small icicle stuck on the back of his neck. Grateful and recognizing Danny as the "Great One," he takes him, Sam, and Tucker to his home where he and his people relate the story of his defeat of Pariah Dark, earning him that nickname and their eternal respect. Danny, Sam, and Tucker ask Frostbite for help to get home afterwards, and he responds by showing them the Infi-map: a map of the Ghost Zone that can transport its holder to any location desired. He further explains that there are other ghost portals beside the Fenton's and Vlad's: natural portals located all over Earth and the Ghost Zone (such as the Bermuda Triangle) where anyone accidentally waltzing into one portal from Earth ends up in the Ghost Zone, and upon exiting it they end up in other time periods of Earth in which they have a short amount of time to escape before being sealed off in said time period for all eternity. The three are given the map, but due to its unpredictable nature, Frostbite volunteers to help. Danny however accidentally activates it and the three quickly return to the real world. There Sam suggests returning the map to Frostbite's home, but Danny wishes to explore its potential first. Vlad in the meantime plays chess with his new cat named 'Maddie' (desperately taking Danny's suggestion to get one in "Maternal Instincts") before lamenting on his desire for power, eventually settling for illegally spying the Fenton home through surveillance cameras. There he spots the trio with the Infi-Map, an object he desires. Putting a tracker in Sam's backpack, he follows them through the Ghost Zone. The trio asks to go anywhere, bypassing many Ghost Zone locales until they come upon one of the natural portals. Despite Sam's warnings, they all dive in and end up under the bed of a timid boy in 1942 whom Danny accidentally scares. The trio takes off and lands in Salem, Massachusetts during the 1600's at the time of the witch trials. There, Vlad accuses Sam of witchcraft and manages to take the map from Danny. Believing Vlad, the villagers prepare to burn Sam at the stake. John Fenton Nightingale (who is, unsurprisingly, Jack Fenton's ancestor) presents "blood blossoms" that supposedly ward off evil spirits, and them spreads in a circle around the stake. When Danny tries to save Sam, the ring of blossoms stop him and injure him as if being attacked from the inside. Tucker pulls Danny out of the circle of blossoms, but this does nothing. Sam quickly orders Tucker to eat the flowers so that Danny can save her and stop Vlad, who's escaping to another time period. Tucker reluctantly eats the flowers, despite hating vegetables, which enables Danny to recover and save rescue Sam. The three follow Vlad through the Ghost Zone by use of the same tracker he used on Danny (which Tucker threw on Vlad earlier). When Vlad asks the map to take him to his destiny, the map takes him to ancient Rome where the Romans, after seeing him fly, declare him a deity. Danny arrives in the same time period where the now Emperor Vlad releases lions upon the trio. Danny bests them and fights Vlad, who throws ectoplasmic discs at his Danny, accidentally destroying the Coliseum and the whole Roman city, angering the Romans. Vlad leaves to search for a new destiny, landing in Asia, where he terrorizes the Ming monks to gain power, stopped only by Samurai Danny. During th battle, he shatters and destroys his surroundings. Because he destroyed priceless treasures, the monks surround Vlad. Vlad then heads over to 1903 and tries to destroy the Wright Brothers' plane so he could rule over mankind from the air, unchallenged by aircraft. Danny, however, helps the plane continue flying long enough for the test flight to appear successful. Fed up with being chased everywhere, Vlad puts the gang in an ectoplasmic sphere, and again asks the map to take him to where he wishes to go, only this time with menace, threatening the Infi-Map. The Infi-Map, though, teleports Vlad to Frostbite's kingdom, whose citizens encase Vlad in ice. Frostbite says to Danny that sometimes the Infi-Map teleports the user where he needs to be instead of where he wants to be, indicating the Infi-Map should be back in its rightful place in the Far Frozen. He also hints at Danny's potential for ice powers (see "Urban Jungle"). With the Specter Speeder fixed, the trio returns home. Vlad, still frozen, is believed by Amity Park citizens to be a statue of their mayor. Allusions *The title and plot of this episode are based on DC Comics' Limited Series Infinite Crisis in which the Heroes of the DC Universe have to stop a madman's remodeling of the reality of Earth. *Running Gag: Tucker has to go to the bathroom *Michael Jackson is seen at his trial in 2006 while Vlad is flipping through channels. Goofs *At the start of the episode, the Spectre Speeder should have been able to phase through the ice cliffs due to the ghostly properties of real world things in the Ghost Zone; they make this mistake too often. *When The Specter Speeder and Danny landed in the snow, Danny is first seen without any snow on his head, but in the next frame he suddenly does. *When the other monks join Danny and surround Vlad, the one who speaks is holding a spear, but in the close up he is holding a sword like everyone else. *When Sam, Danny, and Tucker go back to 1600s Salem, Massachusetts, they are shown to burn witches at the stake. However, accused witches were hung in the American colonies. Sometimes, they would test accused witches by throwing them into bodies of water with anchors on to see if they drowned. If they drowned, they were human, but if they survived, they were hung. One way or another, they ended up dead. *In Salem, Massachusetts, Tucker yanks Danny out of the blood blossom circle, but when he finishes eating the flowers, Danny is shown back inside of the circle. *Because of the title card, fans at first believed that Frostbite was a villain instead of an ally of Danny. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes that involve time traveling